Hope x Light LoveLove Anthology
by Luminaria.Rose
Summary: -Story 2: Season of a Sweet Dessert- We crave for something sweet once in a while, so let’s have a cake!- One shot collection of Hope x Light stories, ranging from a simple crush, sibling like, teacher/student, platonic love to romantic love, and etc.
1. Story 1: I Hate Math!

**Hope x Light Love-Love Anthology!**

_-Story 1: I Hate Math!-_ Just when he thought he couldn't hate math more than enough.

-

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII/SE. May be someday I will xD

-

**I Hate Math!**

In a big furnished room, in front of a wide desk a young silver haired boy sat. He was busy concentrating in answering the mathematical questions on his notebook, which were formulated by the young pink haired woman, who looked no more than 23 years old, sitting beside him, on his right side. After he was done answering, the young pink haired lady scanned his answers to the problem. The boy nervously looks at her hoping he got the answers right.

"You got it right!" the beautiful pink haired lady said approvingly, while patting the back of a silver haired boy for a job well done.

"Yeah, Finally!" exclaimed joyously by a young 16 y/o silver haired boy, named Hope.

"But I still hate math." He said as he placed down his pen on the desk, as he placed the palm of his hand on the side of his face. "It's really confusing, so many numbers, formulas, equations and it's really hard." He reasoned.

Hope definitely hates math. But at least this hated subject has brought him something good. Today, his crush Lightning or Light for short, has come over to tutor him. He has admired her a lot. She was beautiful, strong, and stern yet she has a soft side to her. He always looked up to her as a big sister, a mentor, but as years went by, he slowly felt something deeper… and it's probably more than just a crush.

"Really, I don't see what's wrong with it. It's pretty easy" The young woman said, while looking at him.

"That's easy for you to say, you're smart" He whined as he faced the young woman.

"Hope, you're being negative again" She said disapprovingly. "And you're a smart too" she complimented him, which made the young boy blush a little.

"But it's not like I'm going to use it all my life, so it's pointless learning it" He said turning away.

"But math is everywhere" she said as if it's only natural.

"Ok, I think I'll just add that up for reasons in hating it"

"Come on, It's easy if you just concentrate" she encouraged.

"What's so easy about all those confusing numbers and formulas? Plus it's boring." He continued to protest

"Math generally follows a set of pattern, and once you get it, it's not that hard. It's very straightforward. You'll never be caught in a world of subjectivity and possibility, because there's always a definitive answer." She said firmly, trying to convince him to continue studying.

"Straightforward… that sound so like you Light" he chuckled "But I think I'd rather write a 1000 word essay. I like history, English and foreign languages better and are more important" He said and continued "Besides, who needs all those formulas when I can just use a calculator?"

"Well too bad, math is as equally as important as those subjects, and you have to study this to graduate and you'll have to answer manually plus it's good to exercise your brain cells" she said while ruffling his hair.

"And when will I ever need in my life to prove if the two segments are congruent? Or compute graph?" he asked.

"In a subject in school called Mathematics and its different branches" she stated.

"But Light…" He whined as he lowered his head, outwardly defeated.

"Anyway let's move on to our next topic, Asymptote" she said while flipping the pages of the book.

"First let's define it" she said, as she raised the book and read the definition out loud "In analytic geometry, an asymptote of a curve is a line such that the distance between the curve and the line approaches zero as they tend to infinity."

"An asymptote is, essentially, a line that a graph approaches, but does not intersect. For example, in the following graph of y=1/x, the line approaches the x-axis (y=0), but never touches it. No matter how far we go into infinity, the line will not actually reach y=0, but will always get closer and closer." The young woman finished as she placed the book on top of the desk.

"What?" Hope asked confused, as if he just heard the definition in another language.

"In simpler terms, Asymptotes are lines or curves that could get closer and closer to the axis but they can never coincide." She said as a matter of factly.

'_I guess he still didn't get it'_ she thought while shaking her head, after seeing the clueless expression on his face.

"Hmm, let's try comparing it to something, may be in real life, to make it easier for you to understand" She said, as she crossed her arms, lowering her head, trying to think of something.

"Mathematics in real life situations? Impossible." he snorted.

-

_"It's like two people who can get closer and closer but will never be together."_ She said softly, and then faced the young silver haired boy.

-

"Did you get it now?" She asked.

"Uh…I guess" he replied after a short pause. "But that sounds so cheesy, like a tragic lovestory" he laughed it off.

"It does?" the young lady asked. _'Maybe I should have used other figures in explaining it.'_ she thought._ 'But using people to replace the lines seemed pretty simple enough, I never thought it would seem like a love story.'_ she thought logically and literally.

"Yeah"

In fact he was actually surprised by the example used. But it made it really simple and easy to understand, and those words struck something deep within him as he slowly realized a fact.

_'A tragic love story of two people who can get closer and closer but will never be together… huh…' he pondered._

'_Kind of like us… I can be close to you like this, like a little brother or a very close friend, but nothing more…' _he thought sadly, as he lowered his eyes.

'_Math already made my life miserable at school and now my life as well'_ he thought annoyed, as he sighed and dropped his head on the desk and faced his head opposite to the pink haired girl.

_Even his lovelife can be expressed in math, and it irked him. Not only does this subject brings him trouble, it also reminds him of this unrequited love of his._

_'I guess more reason to hate the subject. Hurray!' _he cynically thought.

"I really hate math" he muttered sounding irritated and annoyed.

The young woman then sighed and looked at the young boy. His mood seemed to changed suddenly._ 'Is math really that bad?'_

"You're really such a kid, but I know you can do this. And if you put your heart on to it you might end up liking it" she said encouragingly while placing her hand on top of his soft silver hair.

_'I may be a kid in her eyes, but I won't stay a kid forever. I'm 14 then, and I'm 16 now…and I'll grow taller soon, just maybe… she'll fall for me someday'_ he thought hopefully.

"And to help you remember, the word asymptote comes from the Greek 'asymptotos' which means 'not falling together'" the young woman added as she removed her hand from his hair.

_'not falling together...?' _he repeated in his thoughts._  
_

His ears perked up while hearing her speak, as if those last three words from the young lady just seemingly crushed what the young boy had previously hoped.

'_How ironic….Thanks for the reminder Light. I think I just started hating foreign language now, especially greek words'_ he thought sarcastically as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe we should take a break for a while" The young woman said after seeing his student looking downcast. Hearing no response from the boy made her concerned.

"Hope? Are you ok?" Light asked worriedly as she placed her hand gently on top of his right hand.

Feeling her soft touch on his hand, the boy opened his eyes and smiled slightly.

_But hey at least today he's together with her. This makes his day somehow less miserable. _

He slowly sat up straight and faced his mentor.

Then he placed his right hand on top of her hand, and smiled.

"Yeah, because you're here with me" He said softly like a whisper. The young woman looked a bit surprised, but she smiled back gently and kindly.

"Hmmm?"

"I mean, you're the best tutor ever!" he continued, while blushing after the realization of what he just said.

"Oh really?" She asked as he placed her free hand and ruffled his hair, as they both exchange laughter.

"Yup!" he happily said while laughing with her. He likes it when he feels her touch on his hair. It's like what she usually does when he was 14, and she was 21. A gentle yet playful pat on his head.

_Being close to her like this is fine._

_For now... _

**---The End---

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

Sorry for any grammatical or typographical errors. English is not my primary language ^^'

I hate math. I'm very slow at computing and I get all the formulas mixed up. xD

But it's needed currently in my life, in daily life, my course and in computation for research.

Well I'm not really sure what grade you teach asymptotes in other places.

the title was supposed to be _asymptote_, but it's a giveaway of what the plot is gonna be, if you know what asymptotes are xD

I'm currently not satisfied with this, I might rewrite it. i liked the plot and concept but i can't express it in writing properly.

The setting is... well maybe AU or not xD

I got bored. The stories I read have not updated yet. So I wrote this instead. I hope you liked it :D

It's my first fan fic, and I'm practicing on how to write decently before I do, Contradiction. Since it won the poll of "which story should I work on first". It was just one vote, but it made me really happy that someone cared T^T *tears of joy*

Sorry for making it a seemingly one sided love one-shot. It's mostly Hope's side. So who knows what Light is thinking ;D

But I guess I can't really write cute and sweet fics that well currently ^^'

so all my stories are on hold including this anthology except contradiction. :D


	2. Story 2: Strawberry Season

**Hope x Light Love-Love Anthology!**

_Story 2:_ Strawberry Season

It's strawberry season! so let's bake a strawberry & cream cake!

-

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII/SE. May be someday I will xD

-

**Season of a Sweet Dessert**

-

Lightning and Hope planted strawberries in her garden, and after a long wait they are now ripe. It was a way of not depending on the Fal'Cie for food like they used to. It was also suggested by her sister, who happens to love them and as well as Hope, because he loved strawberries as well.

"They look sweet" a young pink haired lady said, while washing a bunch of fresh strawberries in the sink, and after that she placed them in a clean white bowl.

"They taste great too" cheerfully said by a young silver haired boy as he ate a fresh strawberry from the bowl. When he was about to take another piece or two strawberries from the bowl, his hand was slapped away lightly by the young woman.

"Ow… Light! That hurt!"

"Hope, don't eat all of it. We need those to bake a strawberry cake"

"S-Sorry I can't help it, they look and taste delicious too" He said while blushing lightly sounding a little embarrassed. Hope, after seeing them earlier in the garden ripe and fresh, made him act all giddy and excited inside. He acted like a little child. Well he was still like a child somehow, but it front of Light he wanted to act a little more mature. But the temptation the strawberries offered him was a little hard to resist.

"I don't care. Those are to be used for the strawberry cake. Got it?" She said in a commanding tone while crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yes! Ma'am!" Hope said while standing straight and doing a fake salute.

The young woman jut rolled her eyes and sighed at the young boy. She then took out 2 aprons, and handed the other one to him.

It was a first time for him to bake a cake; and it was a homemade strawberry cake, and made together with Light! That thought made him happy. He wasn't that good in the kitchen, though he did help out sometime. But it wasn't that much since he did came from a well-off family and used to lived in a pretty high-tech house, so the machines do all the chores.

As he was about to wear it, he noticed how _pink_, and _frilly_ it was, it even has a cute bunny design in it. He blushed a little. It felt too girly for his tastes. But he can't really complain to her right? He didn't want to look whiny in front of her, and it's just an apron.

Lightning finished putting on the apron. She was used to housework, having a long experience ever since she was young, and she was good at it. But her younger sister was a far better cook than her.

'_I wonder if the cake will turn out all right'_ she wondered. She knows how to bake, but she always does it on her birthday together with Serah, who was better at it. Because homemade cake were the best and it saves money. But today it was different, she wasn't with her sister, and her helper had honestly and shyly said, he has little experience.

'_May be this wasn't such a good idea… then again'_ seeing how Hope's eyes sparkled when she mentioned earlier in the garden, that maybe they should bake a cake out of the strawberries made her smile a little. His eyes tell yes but his action says I don't want to burden you. The young boy really needs to be more assertive in what he wants to say.

Besides, we do crave for something sweet once in a while. Even her.

Shaking away those thoughts and deciding on just to focus on starting to make the cake she then turned around to see the silver haired boy having a little trouble tying the ribbon at the back of the apron.

"Do you need help?" she asked walking closer to him.

"I… uh… No.. I can do it" he insisted. The young woman let him be for a while, but after a while of struggling to tie the ribbon properly, it ended in failure.

The young woman just shook her head, and proceeded to help the boy.

"Really, you could have just asked for help" she tied the ribbon nicely and neatly. "All done"

"Umm.. I'm sorry, I thought I could…and I don't wanna trouble you" He felt embarrassed. He can't even tie the ribbon at the back properly.

"It's all right, but you should be more assertive. And I'm sorry that the only apron available is that one" she said while looking at the cute frilly apron he was wearing. She held back a little laugh. Because it looked so cute on him. But if she said that the boy would probably shy away like he use to.

"But it's better than getting our clothes dirty" she continued.

"You're right, and I don't have any problems with it" He then looked at her, and noticed that their aprons were a match. It was cute and frilly, and on her it looks really

"Cute" he said a little out loud.

"What?"

"Ah, it's nothing!"

'_I can't believe I said that out loud, but it really looks cute on her' _

"Ok, come on then. Let's start"

-

After a while in the kitchen, and not before leaving a huge mess there, the Strawberry and Cream Cake was finally done.

'It looked better than expected' Lightning thought eying the cake in front of her. It actually looked really delicious and edible, the white icing looked good with the red strawberries. Slicing the cake in equal smaller pieces she slowly placed them in a plate. Hope was preparing the table for them to have space to eat the cake.

She and Hope sat together, side by side.

"Wow, It smells delicious" Hope said as the sweet scent of the cake reached his nose. He then took a bite from the cake.

"So how does it taste?" Lightning asked.

"Ummm.. It's really good! It's the best cake ever!" he said in satisfaction.

"Really? You don't have to lie you know" she said a little doubtful.

"I'm not lying! Try it!" Hope countered. He then took a small slice of the cake using his own fork, and offered it to her. Slightly surprised by his offer, but she still ate it.

"Ah, it does taste good" she said softly after tasting the slice of cake.

"See." Hope said happily as he continued to eat the cake, savoring its taste.

'_Wait.. I-I just shared an indirect kiss with Light!?'_ that thought made him blush. Realizing that the same fork he used to feed her was the same one he was using.

"May be it's because I made it with you" she said gently as she took a small slice out of her own piece of cake.

Her comment made him blush harder.

"I think that Light is good at cooking" he said trying to avoid her gaze, because it would just make him turn redder.

"My sister was always a better cook than me"

"B-But I prefer Light's cooking" he said shyly as the blush in his face became more evident, as he continued to eat his cake.

Hearing him say that made her smile a little and seeing Hope happily eat the cake made her smile wider.

"Hey, Hope, Let's bake a cake together again, next time." She liked Hope's company. His presence made her happy. And she enjoyed baking the cake with him, even with the mess that they'll have to clean later.

"Ah..! Sure!" he replied merrily. He liked spending time with her. It was fun and enjoyable, he was glad she didn't get that much mad at him even after the mess he caused in her kitchen. But he did promise he'll try harder.

"You love strawberries don't you?"

"Yes!" he cheerfully replied. He loves strawberries.

"Maybe we'll bake a strawberry chocolate flavored cake? Or may be strawberry cream again? Or do you have anything in mind?"

"I… uh... eh…"

Seeing how he is a little hesitant the young woman encouraged her. "Hope, you should be more assertive in what you want to say"

"Assertive…." He repeated the word.

"Yeah, you have to be more confident, and we're going to bake the cake together right? So we have to come with an agreement on what we want together" she replied, smiling at him. Hope seeing that smile, made him blush a little, he really turns weak in her presence. He continued to stare at the young lady as she ate her cake.

_'...Together'_

"Hmmm…But by that time the strawberries might not be in season" she said as she took another bite from her cake, unknown to her a small white frosting was left on the right corner of her lips.

"It's alright, because I found a sweeter and delicious strawberry that's always in season" he said in a clear voice, as he placed down his fork, and looked at her.

"Hmm? really? where?" she asked him curiously, as she slowly turned to face him, she never heard of a strawberry that's always in season. The young silver haired boy slowly leaned in closer to her face, closing his eyes,

"…You" he then kissed her as he licked off the white icing on the corner of her lips.

"Ho-Hope!? Wha- What was that for you idiot!?" pulling away from the sudden contact with her eyes widening in surprise, and she blushed.

"Answering you're question and being assertive just like you said" Hope stated calmly trying to control his blush, with a grin in his face. Seeing her suddenly flustered is kind of cute, and he wanted to see more of it, and it kind of felt like he has the upper hand today.

"Tha—That's not what I meant! a-and stop using my words against me! Cheeky brat" she said still sounding a little embarrassed while flicking his forehead with her thumb and forefinger playfully.

"Ow! Light! That hurt" while placing his hand above his forehead feigning a look of hurt, but his amused smile says otherwise.

_'__so un-cute! I think I prefer the timid Hope from before'_ She thought, still embarrassed at the incident. Her face turned away with her fingertips touching her lips where she had just been kissed.

'_Though... it actually felt sweet and... nice' _her blushed then deepened at the thought.

'_Light is really cuter and sweeter than any strawberry.' _He thought while seeing her blushing face, almost as red as a sweet strawberry, and as of today, he prefers her over strawberries. Maybe he should try being more assertive often.

---The End---

**Author's notes:**

Thank You for reading and thanks to all of the nice reviews on _Story 1: I Hate Math! (Asymptote)_. It made me really happy :) I'm not sure if I'll ever make a sequel about it though.

And I present you people a new story! A bit sweeter compared to the previous story. I'm still practicing to write decently and I'm still having troubles expressing my ideas in the right words and expressions. I should have listened properly during English class instead of sleeping xD

I keep remembering Strawberries, Cherries, Cherry blossoms every time I see Light's hair. So yummy looking xD

The original title was "Strawberry Kiss" but I'll just use that for the Hope x Light illustration I'm drawing, and also to avoid possibly spoiling the plot of this story due to the title/summary.

Originally it was supposed to be a platonic type. Then it became almost bordering T or M, if Hope insisted, and if Lightning gave in during the supposed to be second kiss xD then I decided to just end it as it is now, to keep the rating safe ;P. My indecisiveness is one of my problems ^^'

Again, I felt something is not right in my writing.. could it be the grammar? presentation? I don't know, I don't feel satisfied and I have the urge to rewrite this again xD

Anyway, until next time! I'll try to update as soon as possible.

And I have a thesis to finish!

Take care everyone :)


End file.
